


Expense Accounts

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (3 parts) Waverly looks over the Agents expense accounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expense Accounts

"Mr. Solo is this an expense account or a statement of the national debt?"

Napoleon shifted in his seat, "Well sir. When Thrush threw me into the barrel of tar, they also threw in my suitcase ruining everything," he said.

"We are not made of money you know. Why can't you buy your suits where Mr. Kuryakin does?"

Glancing at Illya who was smirking, "But sir, his are off the rack!"

"I'll help you find something if you like, Napoleon." Illya offered innocently.

"Thank you Mr. Kuryakin."

"Thank you partner. I don't need help," Napoleon said biting off each word.

.....

"Mr. Kuryakin, perhaps you care to explain what has happened to the last three cars assigned to you."

"Thrush threw a bomb into the first one and ran us off the road in the second." It was now Illya's turn to shift in his seat. From the corner of his eye, he saw Napoleon smirking.

"Yes Illya, tell Mr. Waverly what happen to the last one."

"Something was in the middle of the road, trying to avoid it, I hit a hay wagon tipping the car into the river."

"I believe it was a squirrel." Napoleon offered.

"What!" Waverly demanded.

.....

Illya sighed at the burning car as he hurried to catch up to Napoleon. The CEA suit was torn and bloody.

"How was your assignment in Greenland, Napoleon?"

"Freezing, snowy and lonely. How was yours in the Brazilian jungle."

"Hot, sticky and bug infested."

After a few silent minutes, Illya said. "One of us needs to call this in. I mean what could he possibly do to us worse than our last assignment?"

.

"What can be worse, indeed. Two weeks of budget and expense reports."

"Hopefully, Thrush will cause a revolution or something soon."

"We can only hope, partner."


End file.
